Wrath Abilities
Wrath Abilities are skills which utilize Wrath in order to gain a certain effect, either defensive or offensive. Overview Throughout the course of Darksiders 1 and 2, War and Death will obtain various abilities. They can be upgraded which will increase the effectiveness of the ability, making the user stronger overall as a result. Darksiders In Darksiders, War has four Abilities: Blade Geyser *This is the very first Wrath Power that War obtains. It is acquired along with Chaoseater. Blade Geyser is an ability that drives War's blade into the ground and causes blades to sprout up around him, dealing a good amount of damage to anything in the vicinity and draining one of his Wrath bars. With each level up, more blades will come forth from the ground. On fourth level the Blades sprout not once but twice. These Blades bear a close resemblance to the Chaoseater's own blade. However, it is made somewhat redundant by the Affliction ability, as it's damage to Wrath energy ratio is far less than that of Affliction. Stoneskin *The skin of War becomes as hard as stone. As each new level increases War's damage dealt and resistance to damage increases. The graphic also changes, starting off looking like stone then more like molten lava as the level increases. This power consumes a little of the Wrath bars over time. It can be leveled up by purchasing upgrades from Vulgrim. Combined with the Abyssal Armor, this ability can severely mitigate damage dealt to War by even boss characters, to the point where blocking and dodging become rather superfluous. Immolation *An ability that allows War to surround himself in fire. When enemies come within melee range they will be set on fire, causing damage and adding combo hits. This ability drains Wrath over time. This ability becomes available after killing Tiamat. *This power can do a significant amount of damage at max level, but it also drains Wrath more rapidly than Stoneskin will. Although this form does offer protection from enemies such as small enemies, it is not as proficient as Stoneskin. Affliction *War summons magical serpents that fly at enemies and inflict damage upon their target. They continue to attack until Wrath is expended. *This Wrath power can deal more damage by buying higher levels from Vulgrim and is the most powerful Wrath attack. It is very good for getting a high combat multiplier and for occupying a tough opponent while at the same time causing massive amounts of damage. It is also worth noting that this is the only one of War's powers that can remain active while in Chaos form, and will function as it normally would even while transformed. Activating Chaos form immediately after using Affliction provides the highest possible damage output that War can generate in the game. *This power is available after defeating the Griever. Darksiders 2 In Darksiders 2, Death has eight main abilities, which are divided into 2 trees. Harbinger Tree The Harbinger Tree (on the left) is designed for players who want to unleash damage face-to-face with your enemy. "Teleport Slash", "Harvest", and "Reaper Storm" all deal damage directly while "Unstoppable" gives great damage bonuses to those three skills in addition to regular melee attacks. Skills The skills are listed in the order that they can be unlocked. Teleport Slash Sub-Tree *Teleport Slash is a useful ability in multiple ways. First, Death restores a small bit of his health upon executing this attack. The attack is effective enough to take out normal corruption enemies in a single blow. The move can also be used to move away tactically in a situation where you are surrounded by enemies. Harvest Sub-Tree *The skill will make Death enter Reaper Form for a small duration, during which Death executes a swirling scythe attack. The attack does a considerable amount of damage and even if someone has managed to escape the attack, the enemy will be pushed back which gives Death a breathing space. The upgrades in this tree can increase Death’s damage output or generate the Reaper energy. Unstoppable Sub-Tree *The skill actually unleashes Death’s fury on enemies daring to attack. Strength and critical hit chance is increased multiple times which enables Death to land lethal blows more frequently. Call of the Grave is a recommended upgrade that will enable you to keep the fury active for a longer duration. Reaper Storm *Reaper Storm is the final skill Death can learn after he has reached level 20. You remember Harvest skill, right? What if I say that this is almost the same thing, but the effect can last for as long as 8 seconds? It's incredible. Whenever you are surrounded by a group of enemies receiving more damage than anticipated, just activate Reaper Storm and enjoy the annihilation. Necromancer Tree The Necromancer Tree (on the right) is designed for players who want to use ranged spells and small armies to damage enemies in addition to normal melee attacks. Also, it allows a player to create a very survivable Death. "Exhume" and "Murder" both summon creatures to fight for you. "Aegis Guard" provides significant defensive and offensive boosts. "Frenzy" allows for ranged casts. Skills The skills are listed in the order that they can be unlocked. Exhume Sub-Tree *The skill allows Death to summon some aggressive creatures called Ghouls. These creatures can be helpful in battle by distracting an enemy from Death. If you buy upgrades like Corpse Explosion (Ghouls explode on death) and Max Out (Ghouls last longer), their supportive role can be increased manifolds. Aegis Guard Sub-Tree *If you want defense to be strong, Aegis Guard is the skill you should be spending points on. And if you manage to get the upgrades for the skills Reflect and Grounding, you will also be able to land hits that will do some hefty damage. Murder Sub-Tree *Murder is a decent diversion skill one can possess. Death will able to summon flocks of crows that will swarm enemies and slightly stagger them. You can upgrade Murder for different benefits like restoring Death’s health, restoring his reaper energy or even freezing enemies. Frenzy *All of Death's Wrath meter will be consumed in order to summon a flurry of spirits that swarm enemies and cause hefty damage. You can consume the Wrath potion and execute the move once again. You can use this move even against the most resistant enemies who will otherwise give you a hard time. Gallery Stoneskin war.jpg|Stoneskin on level 1. Fleshburster immolation.jpg|Fight fire with fire... Stoneskin level 1.jpg|Stoneskin level 1 Stoneskin level 2.jpg|Stoneskin level 2 Stoneskin level 3.jpg|Stoneskin level 3 Stoneskin level 4.jpg|Stoneskin level 4 Harvest.jpg|Death using Harvest ability Unstoppable.jpg|Death using Unstoppable ability Teleport Slash start.jpg|Death using Teleport Slash ability (start) Teleport Slash finish.jpg|Death using Teleport Slash ability (finish) Reaper Storm.jpg|Death using Reaper Storm ability Exhume (start).jpg|Death using Exhume ability Exhume (summoned ghouls).jpg|Death's Exhume ability (summoned ghouls, fully upgraded) Murder.jpg|Death using Murder ability Aegis Guard (start).jpg|Death using Aegis Guard ability Aegis Guard.jpg|Aegis Guard (faint purple orb effect) Frenzy.jpg|Death using Frenzy ability Achievement There is an Achievement connected particularly with Blade Geyser - Devastator. Trivia *Outside of the games, Wrath abilities are displayed several times- in The Abomination Vault alone; Blade Geyser and Stoneskin are used by War, while Reaper Storm and Exhume (possibly Teleport Slash as well) are frequently employed by Death. Category:Gameplay Category:Wrath Abilities